


Kleptothermia

by VincentMeoblinn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral, Other Pairings Not Described, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Rough Sex, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles turns to Derek for comfort he unintentionally opens himself up to a pack tradition that Derek has been secretly longing for. Isaac gets pulled along and soon the lives of the pack are changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek opened the door to find Stiles, soaking wet and shaking, on the other side. He smelled of misery and looked broken; his eyes were red and swollen from crying and his face was twisted up in emotional agony.

“What happened?” Derek asked, eyes widening a bit.

“N-nothing,” Stiles choked out, hiccupping as he wept on Derek’s doorstep, “Shit. I didn’t mean to freak you out. It’s not… nobody’s dead or anything.”

“So? What?” Derek demanded to know.

“I just… fuck… I’m sorry. Scott and I… I thought… He didn’t… I didn’t know where else to go,” Stiles sobbed.

Derek’s eyes softened and he pushed his door further open, “Get in here.”

Stiles walked in, dripping and miserable, and continued to just stand there sobbing and shaking from the cold. Derek sighed and shoved him into the bathroom by the back of his neck.

“Towels are there,” Derek pointed, and shut the door on him, “I’ll drop off some clothes in a second.”

Stiles audibly sobbed while changing, but was calm when he came back out despite shaking violently from his chill. His eyes were wide like he’d lost someone, but he said nothing as he sat down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Derek had made him a cup of hot milk that he pushed at him before sitting opposite and sipping his own. Stiles drank it rather fast so Derek put his aside and led him upstairs. He’d thought to put the little twerp to bed on the couch but Isaac would probably be home at some point and want it back, not to mention he didn’t think it was a good idea to leave Stiles alone like this. So he led the young man to his own bed and gave him a gentle shove to tell him to lie down. Stiles stammered a protest that Derek ignored and they were soon sprawled in his bed. The werewolf rolled into him and laid a strong arm around Stiles’ cold body, pulling him flush to his own. Stiles let out a small sound of longing and gripped Derek’s forearm with one hand, but rather than turn sexual he simply sagged in the bed as if this was precisely what he’d needed. Derek shut his eyes and let himself fall back to sleep.

XXX

Derek woke up to breakfast the next morning; a fair compromise for Stiles’ frigid body taking up half his bed for most of the night. He downed it without comment and took a shower before heading out to check on the rest of his pack. Stiles stayed behind and Derek wasn’t going to comment. The kid missed a lot of school, so if he wanted to miss more Derek wasn’t going to parent him. After all, it was Stiles’ money he was wasting now that he was in college.

Scott seemed fine. He was following his latest paramour around and annoying the hell out of Lydia for her notes. Derek was proud of the human half of his pack for staying close to each other since Lydia easily could have gone to any college she wanted. Derek popped in to talk to them… well, he popped in to listen to them. He did very little talking as usual. They’d apparently had a run in with a Lamia the night before, but that didn’t explain Stiles’ reaction. None of them mentioned Stiles at all, though Scott did clench his jaw at one point and sniff pointedly in Derek’s direction. Derek let him make assumptions. If he decided to confront his beta, Derek would probably get some info from him. In the mean time Derek continued to be a good second to his younger alpha and headed across town to check on Isaac at his job. Isaac gave him a weird look and mirrored Derek’s stony silence. Derek smirked and left.

Derek spent some time harassing Cora and Malia after that, but both girls weren’t putting up with his shit. He came home slightly mauled and in a rather good mood to find Stiles still in his home creating mental storm clouds. The young thing jumped up anxiously when Derek came in and hurried over to babble at him about getting bored and cleaning and then how he’d brought his game system over and did Derek want to play?

“Sure,” Derek replied, because he had nothing better to do and playing with the young pup sounded like a good way to shut him up.

It turned out that racing games were Derek’s thing and Stiles was soon raging beside him as Derek destroyed him at every turn. Stiles broke out an adventure game after that and before either knew it they were pushing three in the morning and Isaac had taken Derek’s bed to sleep. Derek called a halt to their gaming despite Stiles’ protests and dragged the exhausted young man upstairs. He pushed him into the bed and then fell in behind him, spooning Stiles again while the younger man cuddled up to Isaac as well.

“Fucking ice, man,” Isaac whined.

“Shh,” Derek shushed, reaching out to pet Isaac’s hair. He was relieved to have Isaac in his bed. It was stupid for unmated pack who lived together to sleep separately. Derek was tired of being lonely despite having a pack, and the resentment he felt towards Scott for being a piss-poor alpha wasn’t helping matters.

_Maybe… maybe this will work…_

Derek snuggled in tighter, nuzzling the back of Stiles’ neck and the little human packmate crooned softly in his sleep. Isaac, sound asleep and responding unconsciously, made a soft snuffling sound of comfort and burrowed back against Stiles. Derek smiled contentedly and let himself fall asleep with the comforting scent of his packmates in his nose.

When Derek woke up in the morning it was to find both of them staring at him in horror.

“What?” Derek grumbled, rolling onto his back and stretching. Both sets of eyes flew to his groin where his sleep pants were tented obscenely, “So? If you’re not familiar with these then that explains your dating history.”

Stiles snorted and grinned in amusement and Isaac gave him a nervous glance. Then the young werewolf slid his arm around Stiles’ waist and placed his chin on his shoulder. Derek watched him curiously, raising an eyebrow while Stiles’ own both dropped in confusion.

“What… What you doing, Lahey?” Stiles asked, glancing aside.

“Derek calls it fur piles,” Isaac muttered, nuzzling Stiles’ neck, “Unattached packmates cuddle for warmth and comfort. It’s a social thing, right Derek?”

Derek grunted in agreement, “Except you’ve refused to join me for one since the day I bit you.”

“Different then,” Isaac replied.

Derek nodded. He knew why. Stiles was drawing them in, though how and why he had no idea. It was like his chilly, anxious little body was a magnet to the two wolves. Derek leaned forward and nuzzled Stiles’ other ear and then left the bed to head downstairs for breakfast, scratching his nuts and stretching as he went. Stiles laughed again and joined them with the easy air of someone completely unbothered by their behavior. Since Derek had been struggling to get his bitten pack to understand born wolf behavior, it was rather comforting to see Stiles- a human- behaving like wolf-pack. He gave him a snuffling nuzzle on the back of his neck to reward him and Stiles preened as if he understood what that meant. Perhaps he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek felt so good that he decided to do something nice for the two young men. He knew that Stiles would be back that night because he noticed that his game system wasn’t the only thing Stiles had brought. He seemed to have moved right in. Derek was content with that considering his behavior and wanted Stiles to know. By the time Stiles came home from college that day, Derek had set up a nice dinner and picked out several movies for Stiles to choose from. Stiles returned and glanced around in surprise, noting Derek’s nice clothes and the place setting. He immediately grinned.

“You _dawg_ , you!” Stiles grinned, “I’ll make myself scarce-“

“Get in here,” Derek stated firmly.

Stiles hesitated and then came in, “Double date?”

“No,” Derek replied, “Dinner. Sit down.”

“Wait… with me? With candles?” Stiles frowned.

“Problem?” Derek asked.

“Um… no. No, we’re cool,” Stiles replied, though he smelled a bit anxious. Derek crossed to where he sat down in a chair and pulled his backpack from his arms and put it down. Then he rubbed at Stiles’ shoulders until the younger man relaxed, “Okay… this is weird. Did you talk to Scott?”

“No,” Derek stated, “He hasn’t mentioned you, either.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Stiles moaned, “I’m… I’m trying to figure out what this is? Is Isaac joining us?”

“Don’t know. He’s working.”

“Mmm, Derek, are we dating?”

Derek smiled and walked around to start serving up dinner, ignoring Stiles’ anxious stare. He didn’t answer until he had placed their food down and Stiles had taken one, long, sensual bite. While Stiles was basking in the delicious food Derek took a moment to admire him before speaking.

“Stiles, do you know what the role of an omega is in a pack?” Derek asked.

Stiles lowered his fork and gave Derek a deep frown, “The twins told us that omegas are the bitches of the pack. Is this about Isaac? I know he doesn’t fit in well and has been living off of you for years, but-“

“It’s not just about Isaac,” Derek replied, “And he’s welcome here, as are you.”

“Wait…” Stiles’ eyes widened, “Are you telling me _I’m_ an omega? But I’m not a wolf!”

“You’re pack,” Derek replied, “And the twins were wrong. At least, they were wrong in regards to how a pack _should_ work. A healthy, happy pack will utilize all of the members properly. The alpha protects the betas, the betas protect the omegas. The omegas take care of the betas, the betas take care of the omegas, the entire pack raises the children. In this way each gives and takes and the pack cycle of alpha, beta, and omega are complete. The betas won’t feel like overthrowing the alpha. The omegas won’t feel abused. The alpha won’t be overwhelmed. I’ve been trying to explain this to Scott for a while now, but he refuses to see you as an omega and tends to treat Isaac as a beta. The problem with that is that Isaac _isn’t_ a beta. He won’t ever feel right being treated as one. You already instinctively act as you should, but Isaac’s being smothered.”

“Why does he treat me like an omega, but not Isaac?”

“He’s not technically treating you like an omega, he’s treating you like a human. He’s treating you as fragile, and because you two are so close he tends to be more intimate with you.”

Stiles winced and Derek frowned, “Something wrong?”

“I don’t think that will be happening anymore.”

“That’s not good,” Derek frowned, “You’re an important member of this pack, Stiles. What’s going on?”

Stiles sighed and sat back, rubbing at his eyes, “Scott… Scott hit on me.”

“Hit on you?!” Derek choked on his food, “But you two are _brothers_.”

“I know,” Stiles groaned, “But he didn’t know that, and I _told_ him when he tried to grope me, and he freaked out and now my dad’s furious at me for telling him and… wait… you knew?”

“Of course,” Derek replied, making a face, “I can smell it. How can he _not_?”

Stiles shook his head in disgust, “He’s an idiot.”

“Obviously,” Derek replied, “Okay, so you freaked out and now he knows something your dad didn’t want him to.”

“Yeah, that our parents were cheating on each other, while my mom was pregnant with me. I knew this would devastate him, but I had to tell him. He was weirding me out!”

“So now you’ve run away from home and straight to me,” Derek sighed, “Our pack is really out of sorts. We need to get this fixed. I had discussed omega behavior with Scott, but I meant in relation to _Isaac_ , not _you_.”

“So he was supposed to be groping Isaac?” Stiles asked miserably.

“Or at least initiating a fur pile with him, yes,” Derek nodded, “Isaac wants it badly but is too afraid to approach him. Scott unintentionally turned him down in the past and like I said, he doesn’t treat him like an omega.”

“Shit,” Stiles uttered, “That’s a problem. It’s what’s making our pack unstable.”

“A big one,” Derek nodded.

“So…” Stiles fiddled with his silverware, “You and me… we’re going to… do some stuff…”

“Nothing you don’t want to do,” Derek replied, “This is done with your consent, Stiles. I’m not sure sex is the end game for us, just that sleeping in your arms was the best sleep I’ve had in years.”

Stiles paused, eyes falling shut for a moment, and Derek stilled at the sudden change in him. When he opened his eyes Derek saw intense longing reflected there.

“Isaac and I were discussing that throughout the day. He said he slept so deep that he felt like he’d caught up on days of rest. I just… I didn’t have nightmares either night. I can’t even begin to explain how that feels to me. I’ve had nightmares every night ever since I was possessed. I’m so used to them that it’s shaking me to the _core_ to go two nights without waking up screaming.”

“I can’t promise you’ll never have nightmares with me, Stiles,” Derek told him, standing up and walking around to put his hands on his shoulders again, “But I’ll do my best to comfort you when you wake up.”

Stiles stood up, turning and pressing into Derek’s arms. The werewolf held him tightly, resting his chin on top of Stiles’ head. He breathed in the scent of happy omega and marveled at how content he felt. He hadn’t had this kind of soothing scent in his nose since the day before the fire that killed his family. Stiles began to tremble and it took a moment before Derek realized he was weeping in his arms.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked, completely baffled. Stiles’ emotions were a swarm of fear, longing, desire, and anxiety.

“I’ve lost Scott. I’ve lost my brother.”

“You haven’t. Shhh.”

“I have. And I want you and Isaac but I’m so fucking freaked out and I just want to sleep again. Can I sleep again? Please? Can we just… go back to sleep?”

“Yeah, sure. We can go to sleep. Come on,” Derek soothed, tugging Stiles into motion.

He’d never seen someone sink into depression so suddenly, but there it was. A saccharine, sickly smell settled over Stiles and Derek became frantic to relieve it. He soothed and caressed, held him tightly, and pressed gentle kisses to his temple. He put on a movie and called Scott while it played.

“Scott, it’s Derek,” Derek breathed into the phone, keeping his voice down because he couldn’t recall how good Stiles’ hearing was.

“Hey, what’s up? Have you seen Stiles?”

“Yeah, he’s here with me and he’s really not doing well,” Derek told him.

“Shit, he’s hurt? What happened?”

“Not hurt,” Derek replied, “Depressed. He’s seriously depressed, Scott. I’m freaking out here.”

“You’re freaking out about Stiles being depressed?” Scott asked, his voice filled with disbelief.

“Does he take anything for this?”

“Stiles is… Stiles is _never_ depressed. You’re reading him wrong.”

“The nose doesn’t lie, Scott. He smells _sick_.”

“He’s probably got a cold. He’s not like us. Look, he’s just being a drama queen about his big reveal and-“

“No, he’s sick _mentally_. His _brain_ is sick right now and he needs help and I can’t… I don’t know what to _do_. Scott, you’re the _alpha_. You need to take responsibility for us!”

“What do you want, Derek?” Scott snapped, “Do you want to be the alpha again?”

“No,” Derek replied after a moment of thought, “No, I don’t. I’m not meant to be the alpha. I’m meant to be a beta, but I’ll tell you this right now Scott, and this is _not_ an idle threat. You get your ass over here and be the alpha or I will take Isaac and Stiles and any other beta who will go with me and I will find a new alpha and you will _never_ see your brother again.”

Derek hung up the phone and took a slow, deep breath. In that moment a scream of absolute terror came from upstairs. Derek’s heart pounded into his throat as he bolted up the steps and flew to Stiles’ side, his claws and fangs drawn and ready to face an enemy. Stiles was wrestling with the bedding and sobbing brokenly. Derek pulled him into his arms and held him tightly, rocking him as he spoke quickly to wake Stiles up.

“You left,” Stiles wailed, “You left. You left and they came back.”

“I’m sorry,” Derek whispered, holding him tightly, “I’m sorry. I won’t leave you again. I won’t. I’ll be here whenever you sleep, Stiles. Shhh, I promise. I promise.”

XXX

“So he hasn’t been talking to his dad either?” Derek asked. Scott had finally shown up but he was looking pale and shaky. The scents in the apartment had to be confusing. There were good scents layered underneath of the bad ones from Stiles’ breakdown.

Stiles was in the bathroom showering. He’d been so terrified he’d wet the bed. Then he’d been so mortified he’d tried to clean it up while telling Derek he’d move _right_ back out again. Derek had stopped him from attempting to clean and dragged him to the shower, telling him he was _not_ to move out under any circumstances.

“No,” Scott replied softly, “His dad is pissed because Stiles spilled the beans about him being my bio-dad. I’m pissed at Stiles and his dad for not telling me. I mean, I could have had a dad this whole time, you know? My mom and I did alright, but-“

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, “I can only imagine. It must have sucked growing up with only one parent.”

Scott gave him a disappointed look, “You know what I mean.”

“So, about Stiles?”

“He’s not doing well, but I don’t know what to do to fix it. I’ve been calling. I’ve been trying to get him to come home. I’ve left, like, a thousand messages! He changed his voicemail to ‘Stop calling Scott’ and texts me SCS whenever I text him!”

“Okay,” Derek nodded, “How do you think he’ll react to you being here now?”

“If he comes out of there after pissing your bed? Dude, he’ll freak. He’s clearly going through some kind of crisis here, and so am I to be honest. I need space. I’ve been reaching out because my instincts are telling me to, but I’m honestly not okay with being here right now.”

Derek rubbed at his forehead, “You… you need to spend time with Isaac.”

“You keep _saying_ that,” Scott snarled, “You’re wrong about him. He’s not an omega and I won’t treat him like a sex object!”

“But you’ll treat Stiles as one?”

“At least I’m close to him!” Scott hissed, then made a face, “Or I was. Shit, this is fucked up! I’m out of here. You want to label them and take them, go ahead. I can guarantee you that Stiles and Isaac aren’t going to be your bitches-“

“That’s not what omegas are!” Derek shouted angrily.

“You’ll see,” Scott snapped, pulling the door open, “You’ll see. They won’t stay with you. They’ll stay with me.”

The door swung shut and the door opened slowly, “He gone?”

“Yes,” Derek sighed.

“Are we leaving?”

“Possibly,” Derek replied, “I want you calm again before we do.”

“I’m sorry about-“

“Stop apologizing about the bed!” Derek snapped. Stiles fell silent and Derek took a deep breath, “Sorry. I shouldn’t have shouted.”

Derek crossed to Stiles and pulled him close, snuffling his hair and noting that the sick scent was alleviating. Hearing Derek stand up for him might have helped, or perhaps he’d just needed a good cry in the shower. Derek stroked along his bare back, feeling the droplets of water beading on his flesh trickle down towards the towel as he held him.

“I want you happy again,” Derek breathed, “The mattress can be replaced. You can’t. Come curl up on the couch with me. I’ll order pizza.”

“Okay,” Stiles agreed.

Isaac came back from work and immediately fell into Stiles’ arms. The two pressed close together and the happy Omega stuff started to fill the room again as Stiles gave Isaac an embellished version of the day’s events. According to Stiles, Derek had declared his love for them both and claimed to be running away with them into the night. Isaac laughed it all off and Stiles pressed closer. A moment later Derek’s breath caught as their lips met. For a moment they were soft and trembling, and then Stiles leaned in firmly and Isaac let out a hungry growl and flipped them over. Stiles was pinned beneath him, panting in excitement as Isaac writhed on top of him. Derek was frozen in place, a drink in his hand as he was about to rejoin them on the couch, but the two omegas had just taken it from furpile to rutting.

Isaac was grunting, chasing his release with a single-mindedness that was more beta than omega, and Derek could see why Scott couldn’t see him as an omega but the scent was real. Stiles gripped Isaac’s ass and moaned hungrily, eyes rolling back in his head as his mouth fell open and he panted in need. Derek was aching in his trousers, his cock throbbing as he stared at the two young men lost in passion on the couch. He couldn’t move. He could only pant, taking the scent of their passion into his very mouth to savor it on his tongue. He forced his eyes to stay open because with the way things were going he might not see this again. He’d meant what he’d said. If Scott couldn’t alpha up he’d find them a new alpha, and that alpha could monopolize the beautiful men, seduce them away, or refuse to have Derek in his pack.

Stiles came first, his face a picture of shock as he creamed his underwear. Isaac caught the scent and came with a little pup howl of pleasure that brought Derek quite literally to his knees. He was still there gasping when the two got a handle on themselves and realized what they’d done in front of him. Isaac peered over the arm of the couch first.

“Are you okay, dude?” Isaac asked, his eyes fluttering between worried and proud that he’d brought Derek to his knees.

“I…” Derek panted. His cock was physically painful. His head was spinning.

“Dude, I think we broke him,” Isaac told Stiles.

Stiles scrambled up to perch on Isaac’s shoulders, “Oh man. Should we…?”

“Fuck yeah, I think we have to,” Isaac replied in concern.

“N-no,” Derek swallowed.

“You don’t want us to?” Stiles asked, “You want us to leave so you can…?”

Stiles made a rude gesture and Derek shut his eyes and swallowed hard, “Uhn… only… only if you want…”

Stiles scrambled around and Isaac joined him quickly, all three kneeling on the floor. Stiles peeled back Derek’s trousers and gave a whistle while Isaac swallowed audibly.

“Um… you wanna take half?” Stiles joked.

“Dude… that is not going in my ass,” Isaac informed them.

Derek’s cock twitched. He had his eyes tightly closed. He was shaking. He’d spilled his drink at some point. He wasn’t used to being so incredibly aroused and unable to sate it. He wanted to just toss off, but he also wanted the omegas before him to realize the kind of power they had- that they weren’t just the low weres on the totem pole. They were to be cherished and loved, and to do the same in return.

A tentative hand touched Derek’s balls and he gasped. The direction told him it was Stiles, and he wasn’t surprised to find the little shit was brave enough to make contact first. He _was_ surprised to find that Isaac took him up on the dare and leaned over to suck on the tip of Derek’s cock. Stiles worked him with one hand while cupping his balls with the other while Isaac suckled and licked his cockhead. Derek’s eyes rolled in his head and a hand caught at each of their heads. He guided Isaac while rubbing the back of Stiles’ head. Stiles leaned forward and Derek moaned against his mouth before kissing him hungrily. Their tongues tangled and Derek felt his groin tighten in impending orgasm. He gave Isaac’s neck a squeeze to warn him, and then began to growl as his cock pulsed out. When his eyes opened he saw Isaac had straightened up and was staring at him with bright yellow eyes and Derek’s fluids splattered across his face. Stiles broke their kiss to stare at him, letting out a soft huff of excitement. Derek hauled Isaac against him and kissed him hungrily before licking the spunk off of his face. Isaac crooned in pleasure, making soft sounds of happiness. Stiles was staring at them in awe, his eyes wide with longing and his pupils blown. Then he blew Derek’s mind by leaning forward and licking a droplet of semen from Isaac’s temple.

Derek pulled Stiles against him to whisper praises and press loving kisses to his cheek. Isaac sat back on his heels and gave them a wide-eyed stare.

“I can smell it,” Isaac breathed, “I can smell it on Stiles. I can smell it on you. It’s… oh, wow.”

“Scott doesn’t know,” Derek told him, “He’s bitten like you are. He can’t understand that this is our _society_. He can’t understand that the reason he hasn’t felt right- that _we_ haven’t felt right- is because our pack hasn’t been whole. He has no idea what a proper pack smells like.”

“I do now,” Isaac replied, “You smell happy. You’ve _never_ smelled happy before. I didn’t know how miserable you used to smell until now because it was just _your smell_. I don’t want you to smell like that anymore.”

Derek pulled Isaac in, pressing kisses to his cheek and neck, “I want to be happy again. I want _you_ two to be happy. It’s been years. _Years_ since I was last in a healthy pack. We need this.”

“I have to go to Scott,” Isaac spoke against Derek’s neck, “I have to go to Scott and open his eyes up. I have to get him to let me in.”

“Can you do that?” Derek asked, “Cause if you can’t we can leave.”

“No,” Isaac whispered, “I love him, Derek.”

Stiles lifted his head in surprise and Derek gripped both young men tighter against himself, “I know.”

“What do I do?” Isaac asked.

“First off?” Derek grinned at him, “Go change your underwear.”

Stiles giggled and Isaac gave them both a rueful glance before heading upstairs to change.

“Ugh, me too,” Stiles groaned, “Ew. How can something that feels so good be so gross?”

Derek chuckled and pushed himself up using Stiles’ shoulder as leverage. He helped the scrawny human up and gave his ass a pat.

“Go change. Then we’re going mattress shopping.”


	3. Chapter 3

They were breaking in the mattress, which was a king size and well worth the price. Derek had Stiles panting beneath him, legs trembling as Derek explored his body. He had managed to get two fingers into Stiles’ tight little ass when he caught the scent of sex, Isaac, and Scott from downstairs.

“Derek?!” Scott shouted.

“Fuck,” Stiles gasped, “Make him leave.”

Derek growled in frustration, “I can’t. I have duties, too.”

Derek pulled his fingers free, gave Stiles one last lingering kiss, washed his hands, and headed downstairs with his cock still tenting his sweatpants. Scott didn’t notice. He was frantic, reeking of anxiety, pacing back and forth across the large open floorplan of Derek’s home.

“What happened?” Derek asked, sniffing the air and smelling Isaac’s semen, “Where’s Isaac?”

“Never mind,” Scott grumbled.

“Never mind where he is?” Derek asked.

“Isaac tried to overthrow me.”

“What?” Derek asked, shaking his head, “Isaac’s an omega. Omegas don’t overthrow-“

“The _twins_ were omegas!” Scott screamed at him, spinning in place to face him, “The twins fucking killed their entire _pack_ to become alphas! Don’t you tell me what omegas do and don’t do when you don’t fucking know!”

Stiles’ feet came pattering down the stairs. He was wearing Derek’s robe and stopped halfway down to stare at Scott in shock.

“Scott?” Stiles asked, resuming his steps, “What happened? Dude, you look like shit.”

“Oh gods,” Scott turned to face Stiles and backed away from him with wide eyes, “You smell like him, too. You both do. You both smell like him and like sex. What the hell is going on here?”

“I told you,” Derek replied, “Pack behaviour. This is totally natural. Listen, the twins reacted the way they did because they were abused by their pack. We aren’t abusing Isaac. Neglecting him, maybe, but not abusing him, and he was supposed to be headed over to your place to coax you into _not_ neglecting him anymore.”

“Yeah?” Scott turned back to Derek, breathing fast and bordering on panic, “Well, he didn’t try to coax me to do anything. He tried to overthrow me.”

“Isaac wouldn’t…” Stiles whispered, eyes wide with alarm, “Would he?”

“I do smell Scott’s blood,” Derek replied, “But I also smell Isaac’s come. What happened, exactly?”

Scott froze, eyes wide and terrified, and Derek heard his breath stutter, “You don’t believe me.”

“I don’t dis-believe you,” Derek replied, “It’s just I know Isaac and-“

“HE TRIED TO-“ Scott started to shout, and then cut himself off, closed his eyes, and visibly took a steadying breath, “I’m going home. You two can go back to fucking. So much for my loyal beta and so-called brother.”

“Scott, wait!” Stiles called out, grabbing at his arm.

“What?!” Scott snapped, pulling away from him. Red eyes flashed and Stiles took a step back, swallowing hard.

Derek stepped forward and shoved Stiles behind him, growling low, “Where’s Isaac?!”

Scott glared at him for a moment, “I’ll let him go when I think he’s learned his lesson.”

“You… what?!” Stiles sputtered behind Derek.

“Where is he?!” Derek shouted.

“Fuck you!” Scott shouted back.

Scott turned to leave, but Derek tried to grab him. Scott turned around and roared right in his face, shaking Derek to the core and throwing both Derek and Stiles backwards onto the floor. The windows in his kitchen broke and Derek rolled over to cover Stiles with his body protectively. The young man’s left ear was bleeding by the time Scott stopped, and he looked terrified. Derek helped him up and carefully eased his pain.

Scott was gone.

XXX

“Derek?” Isaac’s voice sounded frightened and he’d clearly been weaping.

“Thank gods, you’re alive,” Derek replied, speeding towards Scott’s house. He’d had to detour to drop Stiles off at the hospital. His eardrum was probably ruptured, “Where are you?”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. Scott’s lost it. He’s claiming you tried to overthrow him and he practically attacked Stiles and I. What the hell happened?”

To Derek’s shock Isaac let out a broken laugh, “Don’t come for me.”

“What?”

“Don’t come for me.”

Derek felt his blood run cold, “Isaac… did you? Did you try to overthrow him?”

“No,” Isaac replied, “But if that’s what he thought I was doing then it explains… his reaction.”

“What reaction?” Derek demanded, “Are you hurt?”

“No,” Isaac replied, “Just a bit tied up.”

“ _Where_?” Derek stressed, “I’m at Scott’s house now.”

“I’m not there,” Isaac replied, “Listen to me. I know you probably can follow my scent, but I don’t want you to. Don’t look for me.”

“Why?”

“I need to handle this on my own. Scott won’t recover if I don’t.”

“Recover from _what_?”

“Please?”

“Damn it, _fine_. Any other bizarre un-explained requests?”

“Take Stiles and the rest of the pack and go find another Alpha, like you were saying,” Isaac stated, his voice almost a whisper.

Derek sat in the car and extended his hearing to the house. Scott’s mother was in there, but Scott was nowhere nearby. He didn’t hear Isaac. He _did_ smell him, and was tempted to ignore him and go seek him out, but he had known the strange omega long enough to trust him. If he said Scott needed them gone and to leave him to Isaac, then that was the best course of action.

“Okay,” Derek breathed, “Alright, but I want you to call me the second you think you’re in over your head. Understand?”

Isaac gave that slightly hysterical laugh again and Derek felt a chill go up his spine.

“Yeah, okay Derek. I’ll call if I’m in too deep.”

“I…” Derek struggled to say, and then simply hung up. Isaac didn’t need to hear any awkward goodbyes or ‘I really like you’ or something stupid like that; not when Derek didn’t have more to offer. Derek turned the Camaro around and drove back to the hospital for Stiles, sending a text to the rest of the pack as he did.

**To: Erica, Boyd, Cora, Lydia, Stiles, Jackson**

**Pack only essentials and meet me at the school. Hurry. Do not contact Scott or engage him if you see him.**

XXX

Derek picked Stiles up from the hospital, crammed him into the car, and drove back to his loft to grab the still-packed boxes of his stuff from when he’d ‘moved in’. He already had his emergency bag in the car, which he transferred to the jeep with Stiles’ things. To keep Stiles comfortable he grabbed the pillow the omega had brought from off the bed.

“Okay, we meet everyone at the school and-“

“What? Why?” Stiles asked. He had a bandage over one ear, but could hear fine out of the other, “What’s going on? I thought you were going to get Isaac?”

“Isaac doesn’t want to be found,” Derek told him, “He told me to take you and the rest of the pack and find a new alpha.”

“But… you… Scott…” Stiles stammered, eyes wide and distressed.

“It’ll be okay,” Derek told him, rubbing his thigh, “I won’t let them keep us apart.”

Derek didn’t tell Stiles that he was beginning to think he and Stiles were mate, and that keeping Stiles safe was quickly becoming his main priority.

“What’s wrong with Scott?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know,” Derek replied, “Something went down with Isaac, but he’s not talking.”

“Gee,” Stiles sighed, “It’s like you two switched places.”

Derek glared at Stiles, who smiled wanly back, but his phone rang before he could think up a smart response to Derek’s typical reaction. Derek answered it to find Lydia on the other end scoffing at their assumption that she’d just pack up and leave town. Cora was in the background shouting and swearing in irritation.

Derek spent a few minutes trying to get a word in edgewise while Lydia got increasingly more frustrated and then simply handed the phone off to Stiles.

“Lydia?” Stiles stated with a depressed huff.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” She asked immediately.

“Please?” Stiles replied.

“… Okay,” Lydia replied softly, “We’ll meet you there in two hours.”

“Two hours?!” Derek barked, “I said hurry!”

“That’s the best she can do,” Stiles replied miserably, “Cut her some slack unless you can come up with a solid threat. Thanks Lyd.”

Derek and Stiles drove to the school in silence. Derek pulled up and took Stiles down into the vault beneath the school to keep him safe while they waited. He messaged his pack and told each of them to text him when they arrived. Stiles stood silently and awkwardly, arms around himself, shivering in the cool vault.

“Come here,” Derek soothed, pulling him in close and wrapping his jacket around him.

Stiles smiled at Derek and snuggled in, “Remember when we first met and I was terrified of you?”

“I remember you trying to get me arrested,” Derek huffed.

“And how you were so… just… tall, dark, and handsome.”

“It’s not my fault you grew.”

“Things were simpler then,” Stiles replied, “I miss Scott. He’s been my best friend forever, and now I’m worried I’ll never see him again.”

Derek didn’t know what to say. He was still confused and angry, but he had to protect Stiles. He knew what was happening. He was falling in love. He’d end up doing anything for Stiles, and that was scaring the hell out of him. Derek stroked his hands through the younger man’s hair and held him tightly, trying to think of what could have gone wrong between Isaac and Scott. Something involving sex, obviously, but what? And why would Scott think Isaac was trying to take over the pack?

One by one their packmates arrived and they arranged who was driving with whom. Lydia refused to sully her car with a road trip so it was left behind. Jackson refused to be parted with his so Lydia and Cora drove with him (Lydia still had the power to convince him to go along). Derek was taking Erica, Boyd, and Stiles in Stiles’ jeep. They drove along in silence, Erica and Boyd knowing well enough when to keep silent.

Derek got them a good six hours out of town and found a motel, checking them into one large room. He ordered them to push the beds together and Stiles immediately went into omega mode. He began shuffling about; mocking the whiners into order and making sure everyone had blankets and pillows. His actions and the scent coming off of him- something between home and spices- set of Jackson’s instincts. At first Derek hadn’t realized it what was happening with Jackson, who hadn’t been acting much like a beta or even a pack member. Then he noticed the beta was gone and went looking for him. He found Jackson outside staring around them, arms folded and eyes narrowed.

“Standing guard?” Derek guessed.

Jackson grunted, not wanting to admit what he was doing was for the pack.

Derek rubbed his shoulder a moment, “He does that to me, too. To all of us betas. It’s fine, you know. There’s strength in numbers and we’re ready to accept you.”

Derek headed inside without waiting for a response and found Stiles was literally tucking Lydia in. She was smirking as if thrilled as Cora cuddled up against her. Derek had known that Cora and Lydia were an item but this was his first time seeing them display affection in public rather than trading witty banter. It warmed his heart to see them, and to see Stiles cooing over them so sweetly. Stiles moved around the bed and made sure Erica and Boyd were okay. They pulled him down between them and Stiles stilled, letting them scent him and cuddle close for a moment.

“You smell so good,” Erica whispered.

“Thanks, I guess,” Stiles laughed awkwardly, “You guys okay? Hungry?”

“Fine,” Boyd grunted.

“Yeah,” Erica replied, releasing him.

Stiles climbed free, pinwheeling his arms dramatically, and half fell into Derek’s arms. Derek pulled him close and pressed a long, lingering kiss to his lips that had Stiles going limp and sweet against him.

“Wow,” Stiles breathed, “What was that for?”

“Being you,” Derek replied.

“I’m annoying.”

“Less annoying now. Jackson’s taking first watch, but I want him relieved quickly. He was driving this whole time but his insticts won’t let him rest yet. Erica, I want you on next, Boyd after that, then Boyd you wake me up and we’ll get going in the morning.”

Derek crawled into the bed, shoving Stiles ahead of him until the fidgety young man agreed to lie down. He wasn’t tired. He’d been awake in a car for six hours and he was twisting around and grumbling irritably. He also smelled aroused, and Cora finally growled out for Derek to do something about it so they could all sleep.

“Wait, are you two together?” Lydia asked out of the blue.

Derek took a moment to remind himself that humans couldn’t _smell_ relationships, but before he could reply Stiles answered for him.

“No, it’s just that he’s been teaching me how to be an omega and apparently that involves a lot of grab-ass.”

Derek winced. It wasn’t like that for _him_ , but apparently that’s how Stiles was viewing it.

“Are you sure?” Lydia asked, sitting up and turning on the light, “Because I get a cutsy vibe from you two, but you look like you’re still in the denial stages, and I don’t want to come between you two if you’re already together or close to it.”

“Come-come-come between us?” Stiles sat up eagerly, “How? How would you come between us?”

Derek’s stomach twisted.

“Lydia, don’t,” Cora hissed.

“Why?” Lydia asked, “You said yourself you’ll be ovulating in a week. If we’re going to do this we should give him time to think it over.”

“Wait, what?” Stiles asked.

Cora sat up, “I’m sorry, Derek. I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine,” Derek replied, “Stiles and I _are_ together, but he’s still pack omega and I’m willing to share.”

“Wait, we’re together?” Stiles blinked.

Derek replied with an intense stare, trying to _will_ Stiles to feel the connection he did. It was entirely possible Stiles would never feel for Derek the way Derek did for him. Humans couldn’t feel the mate connection. That didn’t stop it from being true, and Derek wasn’t about to forgo an opportunity to claim him.

“If Stiles consents to breeding with you,” Derek replied to Cora and Lydia while staring Stiles down, “Then I support you.”

“Yeah, but go back to us being together?” Stiles asked.

“Well, that’s great,” Cora replied cheerily, “Because Lydia’s ovulating right now. We were supposed to ask ages ago but she said you weren’t ready to be pack omega and help the gay couples breed, but-“

“Oh, wow, um, what?” Stiles stammered, eyes wide, “Breed? Did you say breed?”

“Pack omegas,” Boyd sighed, surprising them with his knowledge, “Act as a surrogate for same-sex couples within the pack. They either sire or carry the baby for the pair, usually forfeiting parental rights afterwards.”

“So… no sex?” Stiles asked, “No baby? No daddy? Just… just my hand and a turkey baster?”

“Well, we weren’t going to stop you from enjoying yourself,” Cora laughed.

Stiles laid back down, this time on his back, and stared up at the ceiling.

“We could… discuss… co-parenting,” Lydia suggested hesitantly, “I mean, some packs do it, right? It’s just I figured you’d be having your own kids some day, and that godfather would be more your speed.”

“Godfather?” Stiles’ eyebrow raised, “Hm… I like the sound of that. _The Godfather_. Stiles the Godfather. Godfather Stiles. What does a godfather do?”

“Glorified uncle,” Derek grunted.

“Buy things for the baby,” Lydia stated.

“I think it’s religious?” Erica offered.

“None of you know, do you?” Boyd snorted, “Man, I’m surrounded by morons. It means Stiles becomes the legal guardian if both of you die.”

“Peter was supposed to be ours,” Cora whispered.

“Yeah, well he wasn’t,” Derek snapped, then rolled onto his side and slung his arm over Stiles’ abdomen, “This isn’t a good time, you two. We’re running around trying to find a new alpha. Plan babies later.”

“Who died and made you alpha?” Cora snapped, “ _This_ time?”

“Guys, nobody’s dying,” Stiles replied, sitting up again and giving them all a sharp glare.

“What’s with you?” Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow, “I thought you couldn’t wait to get your hands on me.”

“Yeah, well… that was before,” Stiles replied sharply.

“Before what?” Lydia asked.

“Before I was a… something… with Derek,” Stiles blushed, “If anyone gets to deflower me, it’s my… something.”

“Mate,” Derek said softly, “I’m your mate.”

“He’s your _mate_?” Cora asked, “Oh, man, brother, I am _so_ sorry!”

“Uh, excuse me? Still here!” Stiles snapped.

“Are you going to turn him?” Erica asked.

“No,” Derek replied, tugging at Stiles’ shoulder, “Lie down.”

“Why is she sorry?!” Stiles snarled.

“Because you’re human,” Derek replied softly, pulling him in and pressing Stiles against his chest despite the weaker human’s struggling, “So you’ll never feel for me the way I do for you.”

Stiles went still, “You don’t know that.”

“Yes,” Derek replied sadly, “I do. You can’t sense things the way I do.”

The rest of the group had lied down again, and Stiles was finally still as he considered the situation. Derek could feel him stewing. Finally he took a breath.

“I act like an omega, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I act like a wolf, you’ve said.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m your mate.”

“Yes.”

“So why can’t I act like your mate?”

“It isn’t something you do, it’s something you feel,” Derek replied sadly.

“Why can’t I feel it? Why can’t I… I dunno… sense it without being a wolf? I know my senses are weaker than yours, but if I’m responding the right way in other areas, why not this one? What makes you think I don’t feel it? I didn’t jump all over the idea of breeding Lydia tonight because I want it to be _you_ who has me first, even though she came first. It’s got to be you.”

Derek tiled Stiles’ face up and kissed him deeply, “Go to sleep, sweetheart.”

Stiles giggled, “You called me sweetheart.”

“Shut up, asshole.”

“Yes, dear.”


	4. Chapter 4

Rough sex in this chapter, just a warning. No consent issues, just some biting and clawing but not enough to really tag it. 

 

Derek woke with a start when the door opened and the scent of his alpha flooded the room. His angry alpha. His angry, frustrated, frightened, aroused, and confused alpha. The scent woke Derek from a dead sleep and he sat up gulping air, hands grasping for Stiles only to find he wasn’t there.

“Where is he?!” Scott shouted as he stormed towards the bed, “You can take my pack, but you can’t have him!”

Derek stared down the barrel of the gun Scott was pointing at him, the scent of wolfsbane in the air. Scott’s entire arm was shaking. Derek had no doubt he could disarm him, but without harming one of the humans in the room? That gun could go off at any second and Scott was ten kinds of unstable at the moment.

“Who, Scott?” Derek asked carefully.

“Stiles!” Scott raged, “He’s my _brother_ , you asshole!”

Stiles stepped out of the bathroom, took in the situation, and stood still while slowly raising his hands.

“Hey, Scott,” Stiles smiled softly, “What’s happening, buddy?”

“You can’t stay with him,” Scott told him, gun and eyes still aimed at Derek, “He’s manipulating this whole thing! It’s _his_ fault Isaac came after me and-.”

“And what?” Stiles asked, giving him a baffled look.

“He didn’t tell you?” Scott asked angrily, “What am I saying, of course he didn’t. He _never_ tells you everything. Isaac tried to overthrow me to become the alpha!”

“What?” Stiles blinked, “He… Scott, he’s in _love_ with you. He doesn’t want to overthrow you, he wants to get in your pants!”

“That’s _bullshit!_ ” Scott screamed, and the gun swung over to Stiles, “I’d _never_ let that happen! _I’m the alpha!_ ”

The entire room went cold. Derek could feel the temperature drop around him. Or perhaps it was simply that his level of fear went from hot to cold: from self-preservation to the very idea of living for even a second without Stiles. Sweat broke out across his body and he began to shake as his stomach tensed in preparation for yet another in a long, long series of losses.

“Scott,” Derek spoke softly, “Where’s Isaac? If he’s really the alpha now then all you have to do is defeat him. I’ll help you. You can be alpha again.”

“Scott’s still the alpha,” Stiles stated softly, “His eyes are red. He said Isaac tried to overthrow him. Not succeeded. Not kill him. _Tried_ to _overthrow_ him. So what does that even mean, huh? Can an omega, or a beta even, overthrow an alpha and take the pack without killing him?”

“Yes,” Derek admitted, and then let out a breath of relief as the gun swung back to him.

“Yes,” Scott agreed, “See? He can. And he tried. And he failed. I’m still the alpha, but _you bitches_ ran from me. So go on. Run. Go find someone stronger and better, but Stiles is staying with _me_. He’s my _brother_ and he isn’t even a wolf. He stays.”

“Where’s Isaac, Scott?” Stiles asked, and by the panic in his voice Derek just _knew_ Stiles was trying to get the gun back on him. It worked and Derek’s stomach tightened to the point he thought he’d get a hernia.

“Stop _doing_ that!” Derek shouted at Stiles, “Scott, point the gun at me and keep it on me!” The gun pivoted again, Scott’s red eyes wide and manic, “Good,” Derek stated softly, “Keep it there, because if it leaves me one more time, even though I don’t want to be the alpha anymore, in order to protect Stiles, I’m going to rip your throat out.”

“He’s not here?” Scott whimpered, tears filling his eyes. The gun began to shake more and Derek heard Stiles let out a frightened noise. Someone had moved towards him in his periphery vision and he knew Stiles was being restrained from involving himself more.

“Who isn’t here?” Derek asked, only concerned with keeping Scott talking. Boyd was on guard duty. Derek didn’t smell blood so he was probably only unconscious or perhaps (idiot) went walking someplace. He’d return and take Scott out from behind. Soon. Hopefully.

“I think he means Isaac,” Boyd stated, stepping in behind Scott. Scott didn’t panic. Didn’t try to include Boyd in his weapon range. Didn’t even acknowledge him. That was when Derek realized what had happened.

“You _bastard_ ,” Derek hissed, “You _let him in_! You were supposed to be guarding us!”

“Like you and Styles said: he’s our alpha,” Boyd shrugged, “Fighting him off wasn’t much of an option. I’m no match for an alpha. So we deal with this. Unless you want to run again?”

Boyd raised an eyebrow and Derek huffed in acknowledgement. Scott had found them, and found them fast. He was clearly unhinged. Running wasn’t an option anymore.

“Wait,” Stiles breathed from the corner of the room, “Wait a second, this isn’t about me.”

“Of course it is,” Scott spat out… far too quickly.

“No, no it isn’t,” Stiles replied, the corner of his mouth quirking up, “You hit on me when Derek told you to hit on Isaac. You’re here demanding me, but you pointed a _gun_ at me a moment ago and when Derek mentioned Isaac you turned all weepy.”

“Stiles,” Derek warned, “Don’t call the alpha with the gun weepy.”

“Don’t you get it?” Stiles asked, “This isn’t about _me_. This is about Isaac. It’s always been about Isaac, but the reason Scott’s been fighting you about him isn’t because he views him as a _beta_ , or even as a threat like he’s saying now. It’s because Scott’s obsessed with him. He’s gone all Allison on Isaac, but he’s freaked out about it, and I think I know why.”

Scott’s eye twitched and the gun moved a bit, but when Derek tensed to launch at him it steadied and suddenly Scott became calmer. Stiles had apparently been expecting that because he nodded his head.

“That’s right,” Stiles nodded, “That’s right. Secret’s out and I don’t think less of you. No one will. It’s fine. It’s all okay. We can put this behind us. We just have to find Isaac and make it right. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“He… he ran,” Scott’s voice cracked, and he sniffled loudly, “He escaped and ran. I was going to… I just wanted… but he ran.”

“You followed his scent, but at some point he crossed ours and you lost him so you ended up following our scent expecting him to join us, right?”

Scott nodded slowly.

“So we wait,” Stiles stated, moving forward slowly when Cora allowed it, “He’ll be coming here. We’re going to sit down together and wait for Isaac to join us.”

Stiles got to the little breakfast table and pulled out a chair. He sat down in it and folded his hands, waiting patiently and giving Scott a look of expectation. Scott hesitated and then the gun started drifting slowly downwards. Derek dove the second it was safe and wrestled the gun from him. Scott snarled and they ended up rolling around on the ground while Erica leaped over and retrieved the gun from the floor. Scott’s strength as an alpha was shocking and Derek was soon pinned to the floor with an angry werewolf over his head, but Stiles intervened once more.

“Scott,” Stiles stated, hand on his shoulder. He didn’t get in the way of the teeth, which would have made both of the werewolves insane, he simply reached out and steadied him with his scent and presence, “Come on, Scott. You don’t want to fight Derek. You want to fix things with Isaac. Come on. Sit with me. Start from the beginning. Tell me what happened.”

Scott whimpered and slid off of Derek, pressing himself against the cooling unit beneath the window and rubbing at his face.

“This is so fucked up,” Scott sobbed, curling up on himself.

Derek pulled back. Every instinct in his body was screaming at him to get Stiles _to_ Scott! He really was still their alpha and he needed his omega. Derek’s stomach wrenched in agony, but he moved aside and nodded his permission for Stiles to get closer to Scott. Stiles gave him a pitying glance, knowing what it took for Derek to allow contact, and headed to the devastated alpha.

Stiles sat down beside him and nudged his shoulder with his own, “Hey, I’m the king of fucked up situations, okay? Remember? Nogitsune? It can’t be that bad. Walk me through it. I know Isaac’s been crushing on you, and you’ve apparently harbored some sappy feelings for him, too. So what went wrong? He went to your place under _strict_ orders from Derek and I to woo you into bed. I told him to pretend he was cold because he’d gotten used to sleeping between Derek and I. I figured it would tug at your heartstrings. Did he do that?”

“Yeah,” Scott sniffled, peering out from his arms, “Yeah, he said that. He wanted his alpha to keep him warm… said a beta wasn’t enough…”

“Ooh, nice touch,” Stiles nodded, “So you got him all cozy in your bed and…?”

“We kissed,” Scott whispered.

“Good start,” Stiles nodded, putting an arm over his shoulder and pulling him closer. Scott twisted and breathed in Stiles’ scent deeply, nuzzling against his neck. He turned and fully pressed against him and Stiles guided him until Scott lay with his head in Stiles’ lap. Stiles stroked his hair, “Come on, tell omega.”

Scott smiled softly, eyes shut, “We got so turned on. He was so strong… Stiles, I’m such an idiot.”

“It’s okay, Scott,” Stiles soothed, “We’ll sort it all out. Shhh, rest.”

Scott lay still for some time, and eventually the atmosphere in the room began to change. Derek shifted closer until he could press against Stiles’ side where Scott wasn’t lying down. He nuzzled Stiles’ ear to encourage him to make more soothing scents. The sweet smell of love and hope flowed from the omega’s pores and Scott sighed, finally drifting to sleep on the floor. Boyd still stood by the doorway, but he didn’t move to shut the door. Instead he stared out it. Waiting. They were all waiting for the last of their pack and the answers that he’d bring. It was nearly dawn when Isaac’s scent reached Derek’s nose and the rest of the pack, including a tired Boyd, had curled up around them with the exception of Lydia who had the bed to herself.

When Isaac stepped into the room he gave them all a broken look and hurried forward with his face twisted in pain.

“Is he hurt?” Isaac whispered.

“Just exhausted,” Derek replied, “I think he ran here. What the hell happened?”

Isaac was visibly fighting back tears as he pushed the door shut, “We made love but…”

“But?”

Isaac gestured to himself, a look of disgust on his face, and Derek’s heart went out to him.

“Everybody’s first time is awkward, Isaac,” Derek whispered, “You got Stiles and I off because-“

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Isaac replied, swallowing a few times, “I just want to be near him while I can. When he wakes up we’re finishing this… whatever it is.”

Isaac sank to his knees and crawled over Jackson to wedge himself between Jackson and Scott, who wrapped his arms tightly around Isaac while he slept on with a sigh of relief. Despite Isaac’s words Derek finally felt safe enough to close his eyes and let himself sleep.

XXX

The deep sound of growling reached Derek’s ears, but the scent of comfort was so close at hand that he simply cuddled closer to the source. A hand stroked his cheek and then wrapped around his body. Derek pressed closer, pushing his hips between strong thighs. The growling got louder and he stirred a bit.

“Shhh,” Stiles whispered, “They’re working it out. Scott needs to get off bad.”

“Hm?” Derek asked, lifting his head to blink tiredly at Stiles. Stiles was beneath him on the floor, one arm tucked beneath his head and an amused smile on his face.

“Do werewolves not care when family do it around each other? I mean, you can hear everything that goes on in your house anyway, right? How hard was it to get some ‘me’ time in?”

Derek groaned and rubbed his face on Stiles’ chest, “Waz that noise?”

“Scott and Isaac are figuring some things out,” Stiles replied.

Derek’s brain lurched and his body wasn’t far behind. He stood up fast enough for his head to spin as the blood tried to catch up. He pivoted towards the sound to find that Lydia had vacated the bed while the rest of the pack had made themselves scarce. Lydia was sitting on a chair sipping a bottle of water with an amused look on her face.

Scott and Isaac were on the bed, growling and writhing while they shifted between two types of passion. They had both drawn blood, but their movements were slow and sensual rather than fast and violent. Currently Isaac was pinned on his back, growling and making a valiant attempt at biting Scott’s neck. Scott was arching into his bite rather than pulling away, but his nails were digging into Isaac’s hips. Isaac was rubbing his hands over Scott’s back but the tears in his shirt showed where it had been less enthusiastic earlier.

Derek sat up beside Stiles and watched, eyes wide with confusion. Why were they _fighting_ this? And why hadn’t Isaac’s blood been on Scott before? Only Scott’s blood had been evident when he’d shown up… that and Isaac’s come… but not Scott’s? Had Isaac been the one to turn it violent before? Was this some sort of S &M experiment gone wrong?

Then he saw it. Scott’s interest was waning. He was enjoying rubbing against Isaac, but he wanted more and wasn’t getting it. He whined and pulled back and Isaac growled in frustration, his teeth turning from teasing bites to a vicious clamp on Scott’s throat. Scott tried to pull away again and Isaac let out an angry huff and rolled them over. Scott gasped, eyes rolling in his head in obvious excitement and their hips began to roll hungrily. Isaac shifted their legs, pressing between Scott’s thighs and began to rut firmly while Scott wriggled in longing.

Scott’s claws shredded Isaac’s pants and boxers, groping his ass hungrily before Scott lifted his hips with a demanding, and yet plaintive whine. Isaac was panting for it as he pulled back, struggling to pull Scott’s bottoms off. He tossed his clothes aside and then dove in to nuzzle his groin, cooing at the spicy smell of his alphas most intimate parts. Scott pushed at his head, rubbing his hard cock all over Isaac’s face before dragging him up by his hair and claiming his mouth in a hungry kiss. Their tongues teased and Scott pulled at Isaac, but the omega let out a plaintive whine and retreated.

“Zack,” Scott gasped, back arching as he lay abandoned on the bed.

“I can’t,” Isaac whined, “I can’t.”

“What the hell is wrong, he’s _begging for it_ ,” Derek snapped, “Fuck him already!”

“I can’t!” Isaac shouted from where he stood at the foot of the bed, hard and tortured, “He _hated_ it last time!”

“No,” Scott, panted, sitting up and crawling towards him, “Please. Isaac. I won’t. I’ll submit. I swear. I don’t want to be the alpha if I can’t have you.”

Derek caught the scent then that had been teasing his nose when Scott had shown up before. Semen and blood… but the location was what caught his attention now. Both were coming from Scott’s _ass_. That coupled with his words suddenly had Derek putting the pieces together.

“You _idiots_ ,” Derek snapped, “It doesn’t fucking _matter_ who fucks who! We aren’t _dogs_. It doesn’t matter who mounts _who_. Scott can be the alpha from the bottom! Just fucking _love each other!”_

“It’s… it’s weak it’s…” Scott spat out, “I’d give up my- He’d take my-“

“Honey,” Lydia stated, lowering her bottle and raising an eyebrow, “If you call being penetrated weak one more time I’m going to shove this bottle where Isaac’s dick should be. Understand?”

Scott stilled and Isaac gave her a startled look as if he’d just noticed her there. Then he glanced over at Derek with wide eyes, “It’s not that. I hurt him last time. How do I do this without hurting him?”

“No,” Scott shook his head, “Derek and Lydia are right. I freaked out because I thought what I let you do… I didn’t care about the pain I panicked because I thought it meant I wasn’t the alpha anymore. I attacked you to get my status back and… _fuck_ , Isaac. I _attacked_ you! How the _hell_ are you still looking at me let alone touching me!”

“Oh my _gods!_ ” Derek groaned, pulling at his hair, “I’m going to suffocate on all the teenage angst in here! Stiles, get your lube. Scott, get on your hands and knees, don’t bow your back, and for fuck’s sake _listen to your instincts_. If they aren’t screaming ‘danger’ around Isaac then there isn’t any! Isaac, lube up and prepare to last for more than a second. Lydia, correct them if they do something wrong when I’m not looking. Stiles, keep smelling good and acting like a werewolf.”

Stiles gave him a baffled look but fetched the lubricant from his bag. Lydia nodded and glared at the two young men while Derek approached the bed.

“I’m going to kneel up on the bed with you both, but I’m not going to touch you, Scott. Isaac is. I’m going to keep my distance as much as possible but I need to see what’s going on to make sure you two don’t have a colossal blow up again.”

“Okay, yeah,” Scott nodded.

“I’m not challenging you,” Derek emphasized again before kneeling up on the bed, “Isaac come here.”

Stiles had been helping Isaac lube himself up with far too much enthusiasm, but Derek didn’t comment on it. He knew he was trying to get Isaac to relax while still keeping him aroused. Scott’s excitement had waned, but Derek motioned Isaac closer and told him to kneel behind him. He put his hand on Isaac’s chest and shoved when he gripped his own cock with the expectation of just shoving himself in.

“Reach around and keep him in the mood, dumbass,” Derek snapped.

“Finger him, Isaac,” Stiles sighed, “Stretch him out. _Jesus_ , haven’t you watched any gay porn?”

“What? No,” Isaac replied anxiously, “He’s the first guy I’ve liked.”

Derek made the motions in the air and Isaac tried it, moving his fingers to slide one into Scott while working his cock hard again.

“He’s a werewolf, he can take two,” Derek snapped.

Isaac made a face and pushed a second in and Scott hissed, but pushed back. Isaac echoed Scott’s enthusiasm with a moan and a soft affirmative. His pupils were blown and his cock was twitching eagerly. Stiles leaned over Isaac’s shoulder to watch and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“See? You can do this. Okay. Pump em a few times. Derek, how did you make me crawl up your arm?”

“Turn your wrist and curl your fingers towards his balls,” Derek instructed.

“Oh _fuck!_ ” Scott howled, “Oh, omega, fucking beta, mother alpha.”

“What was that?” Stiles snickered.

“I think he’s trying to keep in control,” Derek smirked, “Let it go, Scott. You’re here to _enjoy_ this. Sex should be the one place you can relax and go wild, especially with another werewolf. He can take whatever you dish out.”

“Mm,” Scott hummed, biting his lip and bowing his back.

“Ass up,” Derek corrected.

Isaac put his hand on his lower back and encouraged him when Scott panted instead of responding. He obeyed just to get Isaac’s hand back on his dick. Isaac was pumping his fingers eagerly now, but his flushed face told how anxious he was. When he got up to three fingers into Scott he was beginning to whine in the back of his throat. Scott on the other hand was rocking back and forth, head dropping as he panted and rising as he arched in pleasure. His eyes fluttered shut, his mouth falling open to gasp for more. He was gorgeous and if Derek hadn’t been pining for Stiles he’d have been a bit jealous of Isaac for getting to mount such a beautiful and responsive young man to bend over for him.

“He’s ready,” Derek breathed, “Fingers out.”

Scott growled when Isaac pulled his fingers free, head turning as his red eyes flashed and he snarled at Isaac for taking his pleasure away. Isaac let out a soft sound of obeisance and practically leaped on Scott. Only Stiles’ hands on his hips stopped him from pounding into Scott too fast. He’d been so eager to obey that he’d nearly repeated his past mistake and Derek was beginning to see how things had gone so terribly wrong before. Stiles gripped Isaac’s dick and guided him in, his fist stopping Isaac from plunging in to the hilt.

“Halfway, halfway, give him time to adjust,” Stiles panted, his forehead on Isaac’s shoulder. He was clearly painfully aroused but Derek could barely smell him over the stronger werewolf scent and he wasn’t thrusting his hips, not even to relieve the pressure. Scott smelled so gorgeously ripe that it had to be painful to hold back, but Isaac had to learn to treat his lover with caution if he was going to bed a power bottom. Isaac whined and pulled out a bit before pushing in, his cock sliding in Stiles’ fist.

“Oh fuck,” Isaac whimpered, “Scott.”

“Yeah, I’m good. Deeper,” Scott panted.

Stiles removed his hand but gripped Isaac’s hips again to stop him from plunging, but he had himself under control now. He slid in slowly, about two thirds, and pulled back to only leave the head inside him. When he pushed in again Scott shoved back and their bodies finally met. Isaac let out a sigh of relief and Scott huffed a bit, but there was no pain on his face. Derek moved around and shifted Isaac’s hips so that on his next thrust Scott groaned in obvious pleasure.

Finally they were moving. Scott was calling out for Isaac and eagerly meeting each thrust. Isaac was crawling over his body to lick and bite at his shoulders and neck. Scott growled to warn him away from his neck, but accepted him a moment later. He’d asserted himself as alpha, reminding the omega who was encroaching on his artery, but he didn’t want Isaac to _stop_. This time, Isaac listened rather than panic and dove in for more neck action the second that Scott tossed his head and bared his throat.

Derek had to get off the bed. He was rock hard and had actually _moaned_ at the sight of Scott offering his neck up to be licked and bitten by his lover. Derek was aching and Stiles was panting and staring Derek down. Derek growled and stalked around to him, pressing him up against the nearest wall. He leaned in and breathed in Stiles’ scent along his neck, spent a few seconds staring into his eyes until Stiles whimpered and arched his neck to show it off the way Scott had. Derek covered his moan with a possessive growl, flashing some teeth right in his face, and then slid down Stiles’ body. He gripped his sharp hips and spun him around, then dragged him backwards while moving back on his knees.

“Hands on the wall,” Derek barked out.

“Oh fuck, don’t handcuff me. I have issues with police officers that I don’t want extending to the bedr-“

“NOW!”

Stiles’ hands flew up to the wall and his ass was presented for Derek. He spread the young man’s cheeks, breathed in his scent- musky so close to his balls- and then buried his face into his crevice and lathed his tongue across his most private place.

“Holy moly!” Stiles shouted, “Oh, that’s hot. It’s weird, but it’s hot. It’s hot and weird and oh fuck I could come from this don’t stop.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Lydia stated casually, “Dinner and a show. Hm, wish we had wine.”

Derek held out his hand, too busy fucking Stiles’ ass with his tongue to respond, and Lydia shifted off of the chair to fetch the lube and plop it in his hand. He slicked up his fingers while turning his head from side to side to burn his cheeks and tease his hole, and set about driving Stiles wild. He didn’t need much. The young man was already open and relaxed from his tongue and was in a good position to stretch. He’d been fingered the day before so he knew how good having something in his ass could feel. Derek worked him quickly, going for utility rather than foreplay, and stood up to line himself up.

Derek paused with the tip of his cock against Stiles’ spread cheeks, the young man hyperventilating as he waited for the moment Derek took his virginity. Derek had his body pressed against Stiles’ from shoulder to thigh; his feet on the inside of Stiles’ spread legs.

“Do you know what I’m going to do?” Derek whispered into his ear.

“Fuck me,” Stiles gasped.

“Uh uh,” Derek replied, rubbing his rough stubble against the shell of Stiles’ ear and then down to his neck where he nipped gently at his soft flesh, “I’m going to fill you, Stiles. I’m going to press into you until it burns and then I’m going to keep going. It’s going to _hurt_ , Stiles. I’m big.”

“I can handle it,” Stiles breathed, “Don’t stop. Not even if I cry.”

“Oh, you’re going to scream,” Derek breathed, “You’re going to scream my name and beg me for more.”

Derek pushed forward, pushing the head in fast but pausing to give Stiles time to adjust after. The biggest part of Derek’s cock was the shaft, not the head, so this was a slower process than it had been with Scott. Stiles’ body was tight around Derek and he had to push up to give himself more leverage. He stood there, looking down at the body stretched out on display for him, and couldn’t help but touch more. He ran one hand over Stiles’ back while the younger man panted and reached the other around to tease him erect only to find him still hard. He reached up to tease a nipple instead and found Stiles whimpering eagerly.

“So good for me,” Derek breathed, and pushed in a bit deeper.

“Oh, fuck,” Stiles whined. Derek could smell the salt from his tears, but he knew the pain was temporary. Stiles was heatedly aroused and the pleasure would soon overshadow what he felt.

Derek shifted out and in until Stiles let out a cry of surprise and pushed back. He pushed into the softest flesh in Stiles’ body and groaned as he was welcomed in. Stiles’ body began to suck on him and he purred his approval.

“Oh, deeper, deeper, deeper is good, deeper is _very_ good,” Stiles babbled helplessly, “Oh, more, yes, more, yes, _fuck!”_

Behind him he heard Scott let out a sharp cry and turned his head in time to see Isaac had pulled him upright and was jerking him of fast and hard. Scott let out another strangled scream and came across the pillows. Isaac whined and panted several times as he came silently into Scott’s body.

“Oh, my alpha,” Isaac breathed.

“Mine,” Scott sighed happily.

Derek turned back eagerly and shifted his hips and slid his cock along Stiles’ prostate, making his legs shake and his fingers scratch at the walls. The wolf in Derek howled at the sight of Stiles clawing things in frustrated excitement and his hips snapped hungrily, gripping the fragile human’s waist. Stiles was gasping, shoving back to meet him and arching his neck in supplication. He’d been reduced to chanting Derek’s name, too far gone to do more than call out for his mate. Derek had released his cock earlier to avoid him coming during prep, but as he began to feel the pleasure coiling tight in his abdomen he knew he was going to have to bring Stiles off quickly. Then he felt him clench and nearly choked on his own breath as Stiles let out a strangled scream and came all over the motel wall.

“Oh, fuck _yes!_ ” Derek roared, pride flowing through him as he struggled to thrust through the tightness of Stiles’ clenching body.

The second Stiles stopped clenching he turned his head to give Derek a wide eyed look, “Oh my gods, did you _feel_ that? Holy fuck I just came until my balls disappeared, _totally_ unjerked, I’m so fucking _good!_ Woo! _”_

Derek smiled a bit at his ridiculous lover, finally able to thrust again as Stiles’ body gave him some space. He pressed close and rolled his hips into him more for his own pleasure, avoiding Stiles’ prostate completely so he could satisfy himself. He also pressed his cheek to Stiles’, finding his lips to brush a breathy kiss to his half-open mouth. He couldn’t control the words that fell out as his hips lost rhythm and his body pulsated with pleasure.

“I love you,” Derek breathed, holding him tightly. Derek stilled and moaned deeply as his cock emptied deep inside of Stiles’ body. He rolled his hips twice to milk his pleasure and then stilled, just holding the young man tightly against his body with his hand splayed over Stiles’ rapidly pounding heart.

“Derek,” Stiles whispered, rubbing their noses together, “Love you, too.”

Their eyes met and Derek leaned in for a deeper kiss, their tongues sliding together as he held him tightly. He worshiped his tongue and enjoyed the soft sighs of happiness that he drew from him. When their lips parted he returned the sweet nuzzle and then slid away with a sigh of pure happiness. Stiles slid down the wall, giggling at how boneless he was, turned a bit and sat down hard on the floor.

“Oh, shit, I’m leaking everywhere,” Stiles giggled, “Now I get those crazy UV light things. Next time let’s get it on the ceiling. I want to see this room in the news and know we made stars on the ceiling. I get to pick the constellation.”

“You are such a _dork_ ,” Isaac laughed.

Derek glanced over at them to see Scott snuggled in Isaac’s arms, with Isaac hugging him tightly and Scott running his fingers through the hair on Isaac’s arms. They were flushed and happy, their eyes dancing with joy, and Derek felt a swell of pride again. He’d done that. He’d helped his alpha find pleasure with their omega. Isaac was _very_ clearly claimed. It was good Derek was fine with sharing Stiles, because he doubted Scott would even let Isaac cuddle with anyone besides another omega. Then again, Scott never ceased to surprise him. Before he quite knew what was happening Scott was motioning for him to come closer and Derek was practically leaping at them. He pressed against Scott’s front and found himself nuzzling against his alpha’s chin with his heart souring. Stiles came in behind him and snuggled close, kissing his back and hugging him around the waist.

“Oh wow, you’re like a cute puppy,” Stiles teased, so Derek reached back and smacked his ass sharply, “Ow. A cute puppy with razor sharp claws and a temper.”

“I’m showing our alpha some love, don’t be a prick,” Derek growled, nuzzling pressing a kiss to Scott’s chin.

Isaac’s hand ran along Derek’s ribs and he tensed, but Scott folded their fingers together and laid both their hands over Derek’s side. Stiles sighed happily behind him and then giggled as he farted loudly.

“Dude!” Isaac laughed.

Scott started giggling too and it was immediately apparent why as he let out a loud sound as well.

“Bottoms… to the bathroom!” Stiles cheered.

Stiles and Scott scrambled up out of the bed, giggling as they hurried intot he bathroom. The shower started up and Derek was left staring at Isaac across a small gap in the bed.

“Are we mates?” He whispered to Derek, eyes wide and vulnerable.

Derek had no idea. Only Scott and Isaac could actually answer that question, but he desperation in his eyes meant Derek had only one answer for the frightened and lonely omega.

“Yeah,” Derek replied, wiping a bead of sweat from his temple, “Yeah, you two are mates.”

“This is forever?” Isaac asked, hope lighting up his eyes.

“Forever and ever,” Derek replied, mentally begging for his words to be true. Isaac couldn’t suffer more heartache. No now, not ever. If Scott couldn’t love him forever then Derek decided right then and there that he’d make sure Isaac joined Stiles and Derek. Permanently. Either way, he would _never_ be alone again.

Scott and Stiles staggered out of the shower, shoving at each other and laughing, just as Erica walked into the rooms.

“Oh, wow, that is the most pungent sex smell ever,” She breathed, waving her hand in front of her face, “Did you guys fuck ten times each?”

“What’s going on?” Derek asked. He’d been dosing with Isaac snuggled up against his chest.

“Oh, my mistake. An orgy. Fantastic,” Erica grimaced as Scott and Stiles crawled in, “Aren’t you two related?”

“We never touched,” Scott replied, making a face.

“Technically my knuckles bumped your asshole,” Stiles corrected, “And we did just shower together.”

“That’s because you were helping Isaac and… we’re on the lacrosse team! We shower together all the time!”

“It usually doesn’t involve washing spunk out of our asses,” Stiles pointed out.

“Dude? Could you not?” Scott whined.

“Okay, freaky sexcapades aside,” Erica pointed out, “We want to know if we can go home. We already used Derek’s card to pay for another night, but seeing as how we’re not being hunted by our crazy alpha anymore…?”

“Yeah, you can go home,” Scott replied, “Um… after I talk to you all… um… outside of the sex-stink.”

“To be honest, Scott, we might have to go home to get away from the sex stink,” Erica told them with a sassy swing of her hips, “But outside will do for now.”

Scott snorted and they dressed quickly to head outside. Derek stood with an arm around Stiles and waited for the pack to deal with the issue as they stood on the second floor outdoor stairwell of the motel.

“You really freaked us out,” Cora stated firmly, “We had no idea where to turn and who to trust. That’s not what packs do. You should have come to us and told us what was going on.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Scott replied softly.

“Not you,” Cora replied, lifting her eyes and giving Derek an angry glare, “Derek.”

“Wait, what?” Derek blinked in surprise.

“You do that whole withholding thing and it’s a mess, Derek,” Cora told him, “Scott needed us and you made us distrust him. He needed info and you didn’t give it to him. You didn’t give it to _us_ , either! He needed Stiles and you dragged him six hours away. You didn’t help him deal with Isaac when you had the chance.”

“I?! He?! There were attacks and guns and Stiles needs to put drops in his ear for fourteen days!” Derek argued, waving his hand angrily in the air.

“That could have all been avoided if you were just fucking _clear_ ,” Boyd cut in, rolling his eyes, “We could hear you guys in there. You _talk_ to Isaac and Stiles. You actually have conversations with them and give them directions. You give them what they need to deal. You don’t do that with Scott. It’s basically a challenge in a way. I get that you’re testing a young alpha, but if you feel the need to push him it should be physically, not emotionally. He needs you to be his guide and mentor, not his asshole coach shouting at him from the sidelines like a sexy version of Finstock.”

“Aww, he thinks you’re sexy,” Stiles smiled, when Derek turned to him for support, “That’s nice.”

“I’m just… fucking…” Derek shook his head, “Yeah, okay. Fine. I’ll talk more. Is that what you want? I’ll be another fucking Stiles! Just see if you can shut me up now!”

Scott stepped forward, “Ease up, guys. He’s got issues.”

“Issues?!” Derek shouted.

“Yeah,” Scott stepped forward and pulled the angry beta into a hug despite how stiff and unyielding he was, “Issues… but now you’ve got us.”


End file.
